


I Still Love You

by Fangirl_Diana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Diana/pseuds/Fangirl_Diana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is a lot of ways to prove how much you do love someone, and thats what Bucky does while you are his best friend´s sister <br/>later you´ll prove him the same</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

Pov Bucky  
As always i start playing with the guys, then there was passing that kid really skinny Steve if i remember oh and his older sister by a year (y/n), it looked like she was mad because they where walking very fast aaaaand because Steve have the face full of bruising, yeah he start a fight again…and as always his sister saving him. Even when she is mad she looks so pretty maybe a day I will go and talk to her.

Days later  
I was passing by an alley when I heard some punch sounds… a fight?, I get close and there were like 3 guys more bigger than oh crap….its Rogers…again…what he do this time?....ah damn…I can’t be here just looking. “Hey you three idiots!” they start looking at me…oh ho…  
A time later  
Both of us where on the ground, yeah… maybe I should have stayed away..  
“Hey you assholes, stop whatever you are doing!” they stopped and we start looking to that beautiful voice. “oh ho” it was Steve’s sister, and they start get in close to her. “ and why would I be stopped by a girl?” he was talking her “ because if you don’t I will have to kick your asses” that was something very hard to say, and they start laughing until she punched the leader in the face and then used her knees to punch his jaw, damn…that must hurt a lot. Then she kick one of them in the stomach and then used her feet to punch his face to the ground, the last one take her arm and put it behind her but she punch him with her head and then he fall to the ground…ouch… moments later they were running and she was getting close to us. “Steven Grant Rogers! What the hell do you do this time?” I was still astonished she was really strong nothing like Steve were they really siblings?. “ oh uhm…sorry but-“, “ sorry?! If you really sorry then you should stop getting yourself in fights!”.    “ I am…I am sorry (y/n)”   “well I wish you are! Because I always have to save you….just…stop being so naïve”  
Then she look at me  
“and who are you?”  
She talked to me?  
“um, James Barnes miss”  
“ well…Mr. Barnes thanks for helping my brother…even if don’t work”  
Damn she was more pretty from close, even with that harsh words  
“Now get up you two, we need to clean that faces” 

Continue~


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky reveals his intentios by accident to Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah very long serie

“So how was art class? “ I was asking Steve   
“good…I think”  
“mh well, and do you have someone to go to the prom dance?”  
“do you really need to ask?...the answer is no…and you d-“   
“then were same”  
“you don’t have prom date?”  
“nope…but I do have someone I want to invite”  
“really?...who?”  
“mh…it’s a secret”   
Then (y/n) came hugging Steve and I from behind  
“What are both of you talking about?”  
“Prom dates” we say unison  
“oh! Do you two have a date already?”  
“no” we say again  
“really?! Wow I win both of you!”  
What….  
“wait you mean…you already have one?!” Steve asked  
“Yeah he’s name is Bryan, he’s from my biology class”  
“um…congratulations (y/n)”   
Later normal pov  
“hey did you understand the question 4?”  
He talked to Bucky  
“Hey? Earth bucky!”  
“oh um yeah…”  
“what did I ask you?”  
“um…..”  
“what’s happening to you?, you been really strange lately”  
“is nothing really”  
“……is my sister right?”  
“what?! Of course not!”  
“yeah it is, you’re jealous “  
“ok yeah I am! And what if I want to be you’re sister’s date?! I love her, ok?!”  
“what?....you’re jealous by that?!”  
“wasn’t that what you mean?!”  
“I was talking about she getting date prom before us! Oh god you like my sister…why didn’t you tell me?...since when?...how?...ah my brain hurts…”  
“…sorry”  
“no its ok….I think,…does she know?”  
“…no”  
“you should tell her”  
“she WILL reject me”  
“how do you know?”  
“why would she love me?”  
“…you are my best friend “  
“that’s not a reason”   
“but she knows you take care of me too,….you should tell her”  
“maybe…ill do it…just maybe”  
Prom night Bucky's pov  
We where in the party there was a lot of people dancing with his date except us and there was no sight of (y/n) or…his date..that last thing was good. But I was really tired of all, people dancing, girls trying to flirt, I need fresh air so I go outside it was so much less noisy than inside all that mu-  
“(y/n)?” she looked at me for a moment, she was sit in the stairs and her eyes were redder and wets “what are you doing here? And what happened to you?” there was a sob “its…its Bryan..” that’s all when I see him I will punch him in the face “he..he..he was in a bet with his friends and lost so he need to invite the less pretty girl in the class” there was another sob, my blood was boiling how someone can say she’s not pretty?! She is more than that she’s .. “don’t listen to that dumbass…you’re pretty..really pretty” she was still sobbing “I'm an idiot..thinking I could like to someone when I am a tomboy..”   now that was sad… I sit down with her and hug her from the side she just put her head on my shoulder and continue crying. “look…your not an idiot and your not pretty, but you are really beautiful  and…you like to someone” now is the moment “who will be as crazy to love me?”  
”I will be that crazy”   
she stopped and looked at me with shock and loving eyes, I take her hand and looked directly at her eyes closing the space between our lips until I feel her lips, how much nights have I dreamed of touching that lips and now is happening..I start holding her cheek deepening the kiss but still being soft, I could die now and be really happy, then I feel her arms behind my neck yeah this was the best moment of all my life.  
To Be Continue


	3. First Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky ask something important to the love of his life (wink wink)

We were going to stark expo a day before I go and like always Steve disappear to enlist, that punk then I talk to him he really is an idiot so after all I get back with (y/n)…”so how is he?” She asked me “I just wish he don’t try anything stupid”   
“mh..” She looked concerned “hey don’t get so carried away..he’s going to be ok…”  
“I know but…he will be alone without you and I being a nurse going to war when he wants to but he can’t…he Is all I have of family now”  
I start hugging her from the side  
“I know doll I know…I gonna miss you a lot”  
“Me too….i love you”  
I start smiling   
“I love you too….c’mon lets go home”  
“ ‘kay..”  
next morning   
There where a lot of people saying goodbye and men's going in the train  
And there she was in front of me wanting to cry..  
“Hey Im going to be okay…’kay?”  
“I know I just….get back sane and safe please”  
She hug me…okay now is the moment, I get close to her ear  
“Will you marry me?”  
I don't hear nothing but moments later she separate of my still hugging me from the neck  
“What?”  
“Will you marry me?”   
“hah…your joking right?”  
“Of course not doll…I love you I just..i want a really good reason to get back”  
“Hehehe yes! Yes!”  
She start kissing me and then start hugging me again  
“You know I wanna have kids right?” She tell me  
“ I wouldn't expect any less”  
“Heh…”  
“Now I wanna get back really soon”  
We separate and she punch me on the shoulder, and I can hear the sound to go  
“You're an idiot”  
I go to the door of the train  
“But I am your idiot!  
To Be Continue


	4. First expectation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is lost and Steve is different

days later  
Your pov  
You were in front of steve really shocked he was more taller than you…maybe even more than bucky…yeah definitely…  
“What in the…..you…what the hell did you do this time?!!!”  
He was really shocked because I scream to him  
“I get in a experiment”  
“Experiment?! Experiment?!!!!!!!!!!!! You could have died!!”  
“Well not exa-“  
“Shut up!, what would happen if you die?! Have you thinked on how I will feel?! Or or..Bucky?! How we will feel?!”  
“well you let him go!”  
“ His not my brother! I can't tell him what or not do”  
Then all is silence   
“ if I could I would…but I can't...and your still my little brother…what would happen if I lost you and bucky too?...i will be alone..”  
“(Y/n)”  
He gets close and hug me then I do it to and he kiss my head  
“ I couldn't afford that…”  
“I'm sorry…”  
We separate and I punch him in the shoulder hard….i think it hurt me more than to him  
“Well better you are…now go and…do whatever…you should do”  
Week later  
“The…107?” Steve was in front of me  
“No….no…nonono… Impossible”  
I was crying   
“(Y/n)”  
“He has to be okay right?....steve?”  
“.. I don't know…but I will do something I promise”  
“Thanks..”  
Then a moments later I get to know Agent Carter  
“So…he is?”  
“Yes he would go and search them…we just want you to know what we will do..”  
“Thanks…i…I really appreciate”  
“Your brother is quite…”  
“An idiot?”  
“i was going to say stubborn but maybe that’s the other word”  
“heh..yeah he is”  
“he’s going to be ok”  
“I know…he has to”  
A…day later?  
I was taking care of some soldiers how they get injuries for playing cards? . after a moment of two there was a lot of footsteps and really big sounds  
Then there was a lot of cheers so I as everyone else get out to see there was a lot more people and in the distance was Steve and next to him was James. But in the moment all was so loud, I decide to see him later…  
Night  
I put a Black dress and get my hair curly was a little difficult but I get it in the end and after taking a moment to appreciate I go to the bar where everyone was in the moment it was so funny how much guys singing they are I open the door and it looked like the entirely world get silence after a moment they start with the sound again so I searched for Steve and Bucky…..more Bucky but anyway. Then I found them talking…privately  
“nop, the kid from Brooklyn that was too fool to escape from a fight…he is the one I will follow”  
I get to them cautiously as I could and hug both of them from behind “how are my two boys?”  
“(y/n)..” Bucky said like seeing a ghost  
“hi Jerk”  
Then i look at Steve and hug hm completely “I’m proud of you” “thanks sis” “but now I will steal your best friend so excuse us” I take Bucky from the hand and then go to the other exit when we were out I look at him he was looking at my dress “you look… beautiful “ I look at him with an eyebrow up “ I mean you always look beautiful, just you look more beautiful, of course that you always look like that but the dress…um” I touch his cheek and kiss him after a moment or too he put his hands over my waist deepening the kiss, then I hug him from the neck that’s when I feel it, his tongue over mine it was like dancing, then he move us to kiss me more passionate, finally we separate and start looking each other’s eyes, his eyes can only be described with “full of lust, clouded” that words. “Mrs. Rogers will you take care of this man?”   
“what does...he have?” I couldn’t breath really good  
“ a lot of love to give with body”   
My heart beat a lot more faster than always but it was so exciting and cute   
“yeah…I can handle that, in my private room..”  
“lead the way then”  
We get up and go almost running…

Continue…..smut next chapter


	5. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and Bucky do some grow up things (wink wink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this have nothing to do with the story so you can pass it

Both of you were kissing passionately he pull you to your door, unzipping your dress leaving you in your bra, then he start kissing your neck “James..” You let a moan escape from your throat “you have a very sweet moan doll” he then start kissing your collarbone and at the same time he was massaging your breast, “J-James please” when you see him you start dreaming of he taking you really rough making you scream his name in pleasure, and now, you need it more than ever, he take you to your bed and put you slowly “please what?, tell me what you want me to do doll”  he then pressed his body to you making his erection pushing you’re core “James..p-please” you need him inside right now “please what?” you can’t take it anymore “Fuck me! I need you!” he had a mischievous grin in his face “sure doll” he start to take off his pants let in his erection be free and quit his shirt he look so gorgeous and that abs they would melt every girl, but he was only yours and you were only his,  he start taking off your panties that were all wet, he put the head of his cock on you're core. “You're so wet (y/n) do you really want me that much?” He said like trying to tease you “ yes.. I want you James, please fuck me rough so rough that i wouldn't be capable of walk” he just grined “ mh so dirty girl huh Rogers ” his head start going inside,”I like that, it turns me on”  your inner walls clutching his cock and his face, oh his face he was having a lot of pleasure taking your first time but still he was very slow. Well until he passed your himen and start to  trust over and over again let in you moan his name “J-james mhh” it was a mess the only sound in the room was skin to skin and moans, after of seconds of hugging him you tug your hand in his hair it feel like silk and then you make him kiss you, a really passionate kiss his tongue exploring every inch of your mouth making you more wet and from a moment to other he was pouncing your g-spot making you moan uncontrollably “James! Mhh m-more” he was pouncing in that spot every time. “James ah i-I am so close!” He’s faces was one of excited you know he was loving every moment “ah me too doll mh your so tight  I can’t handle it for too much, ah more”  
“Pl-please cum inside!”  
“damn d-don't say it!”   
“James honey…I want your babies, can we..ah..can we have now?”  
“ ah shit, yeah we can!” then you feel his seed fill you up. He trust a little more and then go outside, just then he look at you, all messy with sweat all over the face and a tired look. He then put the blankets over both of you and finally hug you so you were over his heart, it was beating so fast you couldn’t believe it but it was Wonderful 

Continue....


	6. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get angry, then happy, then sad. and then...confuse?

After a while…  
“so what were you and Steve talking about?”  
“uh..damn…”  
“mh?”  
“we…were talking about the “Howling commandos “ and…he ask me to be with them….and…I say yes”  
“what?!, you just get back from a kidnapping! “ you seat in bed with the blankets over you  
“Doll look listen to-“   
Plaf  
There was a moment of silence and your right hand to your left side, then Bucky looked at you with the big mark of a hand in his left cheek “d-doll?” “how dare you?....just how?! Both of you! And especially you!, you said you wanted to marry me and we just….. have...made it! How you dare telling me that you’re going again?! What if this time you don’t get back?!, Steve isn’t going to be all the time to save you!” The tears in your cheeks were clearly looked. There was more silence “….well at diference from you I do what I like” i looked at him… “what do you mean?!” “c’mon (y/n) you don’t like being a nurse!”    “of course I like!” “no you don’t you just do it for your mother!, you don’t like to health the soldiers, you like to be a soldier!” “and who will let me be one?!” silence   
“…I don’t know.., but you should try at least…you never know…”

 

Next Day   
You were angry and at same time sad , Bucky was an idiot. You decided to not talk him at least until he apologize for what he say. Yeah maybe you will like more to fight but that doesn’t mean you didn’t like to be a nurse….  
Now you were taking care of some soldiers that have some minor things.  
The only hard thing is there is just a few woman’s like five nurses, you and miss Carter, so they try to flirt a lot and now you were putting alcohol in the bruise of one soldier when he got a smirk in his face and at same time looking all you’re body.  
“did it hurt?”  
Oh no… that line no please  
“I didn’t get shoot so no”  
“no I mean falling”  
“I didn’t fall”   
“from the sky you look like an angel”  
“I have a boyfriend”  
“ I’m not a jealousy one”  
He put a hand in my waist   
But then a hand was in his wrist and his arm was to the side it hurts   
I go to see who do that   
“James..”  
The other guy was in agony that’s what his face tell  
“the bad thing for you is that her boyfriend it’s me and I get Jealous very easy”  
“James stop”  
“yeah do what you’re girlfriend say” the other guy said, James just do it stronger  
“James” I said seriously, he looked at me with pleading eyes  
“I don’t want to take care of him more than I have to”  
James let him go and I go to the next soldier to almost the end of the room James following me  
“Doll”  “what? I’m working don’t you see?” I start putting bandage over a Bruise in the arm of the guy   
“we need to talk”  
“we ARE talking” I finish putting the bandage  
And leave the tent, when I get out my wrist was taken  
“what?!”  
“in first place why are you so angry?”  
I rolled my eyes and then go to the next tents where are the supplies i start getting some alcohol for the big bruise and bandages  
“Doll…” I just sighed I know I shouldn’t be like that but it’s just so stupid from him, then I feel his two strong arms over my waist, his chest pressed with my back and his chin on my shoulder  
“,I’m sorry…” he said, damn him and his cute pleading voice “…….I’m sorry too” there was s big silence just me getting supplies   
“Will you still marry me?”   
“that’s a stupid question “ I feel how he tensed “ a fight won’t change my decision, I love you and we will marry even if I have to kick Hitler’s ass” he chuckled “steve already do that…a lot of times” I chuckled too “I know.. and I’m proud.. Of both of you is just..” he looked concerned “you don’t want to lose us” “exactly… what would happen to me?” if I say a word more I will let the tears be free. “I don’t know.. Continue maybe?” I let them free “how can you ask me to do that?” he hug me stronger “I don’t…it won’t happen I wouldn’t let you to do that, I will do everything in my power to not let it happen” I turn around to look at him and then I put my hands on his cheeks and kiss him deeply. Then we heard someone clear his throat we stop kissing and look behind it was Steve. “Steve we appreciate you but you’re a Punk” I start laughing while Steve chuckled too “we have to go remember? “ that’s why he apologize?! He was going… again… James looked at me and smile at me too. Then he kiss my forehead “I’ll come back soon” he said “you’re a Jerk” he chuckled and say to my ear just for us “buuuuuut you’re marring this Jerk”  he finally kiss my cheek and go with Steve and fastly turn around while walking backwards “I love you!” and he goes, I get back to the supplies “I love you too Jerk “   
A week later  
The howling commandos were having a lot of mission in just a week, exploding things, fighting people, saving each other and today they were going to the mountains searching a train I think, they always come back is the good about all this. Later in Night miss Carter came to my tent she said Steve need me I didn’t know why, I ask her if she have seen James she only said Steve knows, so I get to where he was it was like a bar destroyed and Steve was with a drink.  
“Steve?”  
He sighed “did you know…the serum make all the substance in the body go very fast?”  
I look at him curiously then it hit me….he can’t get drunk, I sit next to him, and look at his face, he looked sad, really really sad… but why-  
“ Steve ….where is Bucky?”   
He looked down  
“No.. Steve…please tell me that-“   
“he fall…and I couldn’t do anything to save him….”  
I looked at him with horror and sadness the tears were falling and I was sobbing he start Hugging me and I do it stronger…  
The next day  
“ of course not!” Steve tell me  
“Why not?!” I ask him  
“It’s too dangerous “   
“yeah and you get in a experiment!, and you know that I am very good fighting! “ I yell at him  
He looked serious but I looked a lot more serious and determined   
“Steve please, I need to do this you better than anyone that I am strong really strong”   
Steve sigh “why now?”  
I look at him “…I don’t wanna regret anything..” he look at me and then at his hands “…fine” I smile “just… be careful “ “ okay” 

And time later   
Steve was going to a Plane to stop it but at last minute I go with him  
“what the- (y/n)!”  
“you can’t get back now, hurry!!”  
“what are you doing?!” he said angry  
“hey I lost one of my boys already I won’t lost you too” he only continue driving we get to the plane and fight guys finally we defeat Red skull sort of…but the plane had bombs that were going to explode in NY   
“(Y/n) you have to go now this is going to explode”  
“I won’t go” I said firmly  
“(y/n)-“  
“ no Steven! I won’t, I won’t leave you here! What would James say?”  
“he’ll say ‘get the hell out of here' “ Steve say  
“….the good thing is I don’t obey him all the time”  
Then we stay in silence and Steve talked with Ms. Carter after a little bit I take Steve’s hand in mine and we wait the crash

 

 

.

 

..

 

…

 

I look around it was a simple room  a radio, a table two windows….and a baseball game  
After some moments a nurse came   
“good morning Ms. Rogers”  
The game….that Baseball game…..its..  
“Where am I?”  
“in a hospital “  
“…..no, really where am I?” I get up from the bed  
“i….don’t understand “  
I look at the radio  
“That game… I go to that game is from the 41 I was with my brother and boyfriend, now Where. Am. I.?”  
The nurse just sighed and then she get a walkie talkie   
“Mr. Rogers you can enter”  
She then go  
And moments later Steve enter  
“steve…” I run to him and hug him stronger is such a relief to know he is ok  
“ hey listen (y/n) um..we…er… we are not in our time…”  
“what do you mean?”  
“we…..are in 2011…”  
……oh shit…  
Continue….


	7. First day of new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get used to this new wolrd

“we are where?!”  
“2011…”  
There was silence  
“what…what happen to us?”  
“remember the plane?” you nodded  
“it didn’t explode…it froze in the sea..and us too..”  
“so we lost like 70 years?” I said  
“more or less…yes”  
I look around everything looked like home…but it was fake….  
“Your going to be ok? “  
“yeah I just…want to….I don’t even know what I want to..”  
“im sorry…its my fault this happening, if I wouldn’t let you come-“  
“you would have let me waiting all my life?...no thanks…”  
“right um… you know there’s a Man that… want to talk with you and.. I have to go and see something and-“  
“it’s okay Steve…come on go”  
“ ok…see ya later”  
“see ya”  
Then when he go a men with a black coat came  
“Mrs. Rogers, my name is Nick Fury a came here to talk about Shield”  
“shield?”  
“yes we are an organization that wants to protect the world from the bad guys”  
“like…police?”  
“police can’t save the world from the things we do…and clearly there are a lot of things”  
“like what?”  
“a super soldier, a man with an iron armor, a guy from other planet, a man big and green”  
“what’s the point of all this?”  
“I want you to join Shield…what do you say?”  
“…..when do I start?”  
A year later  
Loki attack the central building of shield I as I could get safe a lot of people, working there was interesting in some ways others…not so much but I was busy so I wouldn't think in the past a lot.. Oh yeah and of course a lot of people know me it looks like I was in history books.  
Not like Steve of course but it said I am his sister and was temporarily  in the howling commandos.   
Fury tell me to go and find Steve finally they accepted the Avengers Initiative, oh this is going to be fun…

It can be Heard a lot of punches and then a bag goes flying ah Steve… I know it's really hard deal with all this but the only thing to do is continue..  
Suddenly I feel the tears in my eyes just remembering all that happened being nurse, the war, Bucky, a lot of laugh and smiles, Bucky’s death and me joining the howling commandos… I could feel them strong.  
“(Y/n)?” I snapped at that  
I looked at him from the other side of the gym  
“Hi..” I get close to him, he was breathing heavily “it's been a long time isn't it?” I tell him  
“Two months is a long time?” He said chuckling   
“At least for me it is…you know between work and having a ‘normal’ life and of course not letting the people know who am I?”  
“So you decide to visit me?”   
“I wish, this is work, don't get sad I was thinking on visit you next week”  
“yeah sure”  
“Hey don't talk to me like that I'm the older one remember?  
"  
“If you ask people they'll say I'm the older”  
“well I don’t care a shit what they say”  
“Language”   
“Oh don't be like that!”   
I punch him gently while he was smiling and laughing a little bit  
“so….what you got there?”  
I handle him the archive he open it and  
“The Teseract….”  
“Yep…it looks that a half-God half-villain stole it and we are searching it”  
“How they found it in first place?”  
“After we um get frozen… Howard start searching for us, he didn't found us but he found the Teseract “  
“….it was better in the sea”  
“I know….well a jet will come for you at 7:50 don't be late”  
“You won't come?”  
“Nah I have a friend he is a really big fan of you”  
“……” he put a face…  
“Oh don't be like that Captain America” I said playfully   
He looks at me with a face of “are you serious?”  
“Oh come here give me a hug” I motioned with my arms and he chuckles and hug me   
“I love you Stevie”   
“Love you too sis”  
And we stay like that a moment or two after we separate I kiss his Cheek and start going while saying;my goodbyes   
Continue….


	8. First Avenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> help the avengers and see how much you do

Two days later   
I was going for the hallways of the Helicarrier. And today was the day. The people I heard about will reunite for first time ever it was exciting and at same time a little bit odd… After some hours director Fury give me the order to escort Mr. Stark yep Howard’s Son I think his name was.. Antony….I think.. When I get to the main entrance (that it was were planes in furtive mode came) an armored suit came and I get really impressed, the best thing in the forties was the…um… Well the…. Uh… Okay there wasn't a lot of impressive things but this was one of them! Well it isn't from the forties of course but anyway… it was strange look at Steve again with his captain America suit again….and….it look strange….I prefer the one from the forties…..  
“Mr. Stark is a pleasure meet you”  
“yeah thanks”  
“Follow me please I'll guide you to the conference room”   
“Lead the way then”  
The trip was short but I could notice he look a lot like Howard, it's strange but in some way is good remember the past…

I heard the door open and close very fast   
“(Y/n)!”  
I hurriedly get to the door and look at Bucky and Steve both hurt with some blood from their lips and dust over the face. Bucky put Steve in the couch  
“What happened?!”  
I asked while I get the emergency kit  
I put some alcohol in an old shirt and put it in Steve's cheek   
I heard a very low groan of pain  
“Bucky?”  
“Y-yeah?”  
“Why do you have a sweater?”  
“Why shouldn't I have one?”  
“…….its July…” I have a cold gaze I know  
“Take it off” I say  
“Doll if you are trying-“  
“Take off the sweater James” he knew it was seriously when I said his name   
He take off the sweater and he have his top shirt and I could see some bruise in his shoulder, I take his shirt from down and put it up.  
I gasped there were purple bruises and some looked almost black   
I Feel the fear and then look at Steve…..he had his jacket on too, he knew what would happen so he take of his jacket and I look at him he had some blood over the shoulders and bruises like Bucky but not so serious.  
“I want answers now! What the hell happened?! And don't say language Steve!”  
I say when I look Steve opening his mouth but then closing it   
“Well…there was this guy who…were hurting a dog….a very little one, the dog was adorable so we help him?...in some way” Bucky say  
I look at him for a few seconds and then look at Steve  
“It wasn't a dog right?”  
“I tell you she won't believe it” Steve say  
“I have to try!”  
“Okay enough! Both of you tell me the true right now or!”  
“Or?” Both say  
“Do you both really want to know the or?”  
The shook they're heads  
“I'm waiting”  
“we're this guys who were…um talking bad about a girl and were saying that She was too Sexy and Other pervert things about her so” Bucky say  
“,……who was the girl?” Maybe some friend of them, a Bucky's girlfriend?  
“..y-you”   
I look at them   
“ me?”  
They nodded   
“And only for that you start a fight?! Steve you know that-“  
“In fact I was the one who started…”  
I look at Bucky   
“Steve for once in life he didn't take them attention because what happened last time remember?....so he wanted to go home and then tell you but….I get angry”  
That's why he get more bruises than Steve….  
“….still you're both idiots “  
I look angrily at them and they knew what was coming when I was angry so they close his eyes but I just get at them and hug them from their necks  
“Pleas don't do it for me, I don't care about what they say…but I do care about both of you”  
I kiss Steve in his forehead and Bucky in his cheek   
“Now let's take care of the bruises” I smile   
And they both smile at me too  
But I hold both ears and dragged them to the kitchen   
“Ahah! (Y-y/n) it hurts!”   
“Good! Learn the lesson!”  
this guys…

God that memory is so funny…and cute… James was such a cutie,how is that i didn't notice in that time he was in love with me, I would never know.  
After a while of walking we get to the main room where everyone was, I smile at Steve and Nat. Nat was such a friend here she helped me training I got a lot new moves here (besides the ones I already knew). After a talk about the Teseract, and some termo-something…. After that Mr. Stark asked where was the laboratory 

“Agent Rogers please escort Mr. Stark” Fury say to me  
“Wait wait wait….agent Rogers?” Stark asked  
“Yes that's my last name”  
He then look at Steve and look at me again  
“Now I remember!”  
Shit….  
“You're brothers right?”   
Shit….  
“Tell me how does it feel that your little sister is working with you in different ways?”  
Steve wanted to laugh I know it, I just put a stoic face   
“Mr. stark this way”  
He then followed me a little but I stopped and look at him  
“I'm the older one not him” I point to Steve

Later in time skip there was an explosion and the Helicarrier almost fall but I get to attack some older friends that apparently were in mind control I get to punch them and kick them too just to get to the hallway, later I start a fight again but with Clint, damn. He was such a cool guy and I mean it he was so helpful when I start in shield and he didn't even recognize for being Steve's sister but for the skill I have in the 40, he even call me the very first widow but that was exaggerating. This will hurt him more than me that's for sur- wait it wasn't the other way around?...mh…I hate this century's phrases.  
After a little fight Nat came and literally knock him out. She get him to the infirmary and I go to the main room, they tell me Coulson have died….damn he was a good guy too he help me well….all help me a lot but he was (technically) my boss, he was one of  who approved the Avengers initiative….  
Damn where is Steve?!  
I then get to a part of the Helicarrier where I was entering but then Tony and Steve where exiting it  
“Get prepared” Steve said   
“For what?”  
“We're gonna fight that guy who is in Starks tower”  
We get the jet and go to the city  
And well you all know the story already we fight Tony almost died and we get Loki trapped….oh and we eat shawarma too, Steve didn't even eat…almost…. . And yeah it was all amazing and…strange because in first place I'm not in the Aveng-  
“What!????” I tell Fury  
“You are in the initiative “  
“I never knew about this!”  
“Are you complaining?”  
“No but I would like to know!”  
“Now you do”  
….damn him and his agh  
“Okay…fine I'm fine,….”  
“Good, next thing you should do is go to Dc, there they will need your help”  
“ ‘Kay …”

Continue….


	9. First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bad guys are coming its time to be badass

2014 S.H.I.E.L.D.

I was going through the hallways, being an agent in washington was strange beyond that it was difficult, i dunno how steve can be captain america without feeling strange...or maybe he do but he just dont say it... damn he...  
After a long day of working i go to my apartment, i could get one the only bad thing is that i couldn´t get free of Steve he was literally next to me...well just in the buildings but hey why i cant get free of him?... damn my lucky

After a while of being in my apartment doing nothing i start playing some videogames in my laptop, one was called minecraft it was cute how the animals were...but then the night came and i stop playing, (night in both game and real life) then i start seeing the moon it get in me so much memories...no stop (y/n) dont think about him... he would want you to continue...

But i feel them... again one night more crying until i get to sleep.  
I get to my room and get under the blankets then looking at the wall, there was nothing to do except remember that wonderful days.  
But then i heard shoots i look out the window and see someone running over the roof and- STEVE?!!

I get in my pajamas and start running with my shoes and get to his building and go to his apartment were i look at Fury with bullets and blood and Steve´s neighbour...wasn´t she a nurse? It was supossed that ooooooooooooh she is a shield agent......  
“get me some alcohol and bandage”

 

Later  
Fury didnt make it... and who the hell was the guy who shoot him  
“Steve what happened?”  
“ i  dunno, i get to my apartment and well he was shoot, i go for the guy but he escape...”  
“and? Thats it? How did he defeat you?”  
“he had a metal arm”  
“now everyone is special huh...”  
Then the guy brock Rumlow get to Steve  
“hey Cap Mr. Pierce is searching for you”  
“i had to go” Steve tell me   
“just don´t get in troubles” i smirked  
“me? Getting in troubles? When?”  
“Go Punk”

Later in my department

I get a call from Steve exactly when i was going to work  
“yeah?”  
“(y/n) you have to go to the hospital now!”  
“what? Why?”  
Then there was a knock in my door  
“wai ta minute someone is knocking”  
“no don´t open it!”  
I open the door and see a gun but hurriedly i close the door again and get a bat that was next to my door, the door opens fastly and i knock a guy from the S.T.R.I.K.E. in the head and jump at the other one, i move and get his gun put it in his shoulder and shoot so he scream in pain after that i punch him in the stomach so he get hurt with the wall of my very uncomfortable couch (really it was more confortable sleep in the floor that the couch) after that i start getting my phone because it fall and say  
“the same hospital than fury?”  
“the same one”  
“ ´kay im coming”

After a very long and fast trip`to the hospital

 

“there was a guy with metal arm trying to kill you?”  
“nop just strike guys”  
“metal arm?”Nat asked  
“yes why?”  
“there is some kind of.. legend sort of”  
“sort of?” i say  
“ the winter soldier”  
“ is there a summer soldier too?” they look at me confused as i asked joking “sorry i couldn´t prevent it”  
Nat tell us the story about her enconter with the winter soldier and her scar, something i didnt knew about her.

Then Nat hadthe idea of going where the usb tell us so we get to the mall with normal cloths after  a while we get to an apple store and start searching where the signal was coming from

“an i help you?” oh shit  
“uhm” steve say  
“oh no im just helping my brother and her fiancee to search a place for they honeymoon  
“oh well if you need something im here to help”  
Then he look at Steve with a confuse look  
“i have the exactsame glasses but in blue”  
“you both are like twins” Nat say  
Then  
“do you know where is that?” Nat asked Steve  
“yeah”

After a long trip a kiss scene between Steve and Nat and Steve trying to take a car un sucefully and then helping him

We get there to the old base....  
So many memories, Steve should feel bad remembering here is where he become captain america....but still for me is the place where our destiny start....  
To Be Continued...


	10. First Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight with the WS this are bad news...

After a while of walking Steve tell us about a fort that was really close to the food base and i was very suspicious about it and so steve so we go there, itwas blocked but steve used his shield and broke the lock. We get inside and put the usb in the groove then zola came he tell us about the WS Hydra had him a lot of time and...he killed Tony´s parents damn this guy was bad, but still what if hydra is using him? Like a weapon?...is someone so capable of killing so many people without remorse?...and hydra...being like they are it wont surprise me if they were controlling him...  
After another while he tell us about a missile that was going to explode here in just 20 seconds, we wouldn´t make it to the exitwe have to-  
“(y/n) nat here!” steve call us and we jump in a hole in the floor after some moments we heard the explosion all the debris flying and itwas really hot (basically because one super soldier was covering me with a really big and fluffy jacket...) and finally after surviving that we get to the house of Steve´s friend Sam he helped us let us stay a little bit and get a shower. It felt so good... and i could heard in the house next a very old song (well from our time so yeah, very old), i didn´t know how it could be still remembered that song but oh well.... then again i get lost in memories

I was in home makig food while mom was working also i was cleaning the dishes and cleaning the cloths while Steve and Bucky get back from school or from a fight.. please be the first one after a while i turn on the radio and a song started to play and i continued to cook after a while i could heard Bucky and Steve talking abouth cience class i think but after that they both entered the house  
“i tell you professor Harrwells hates me” Bucky say  
“ he hates everyone” i tell him  
“oh true he was youre cience teacher last year” Steve say   
“ugh...it was the worst year of my life”   
“what are you making?” Bucky asked looking over my shoulder then putting his finger the food i was making but i slapped his hand  
“ouch!”  
“is not ready so stop touching”  
“kay kay...damn”  
After a while they both start doing theyre homework (having no idea of how to do it) and finally the food was ready Steve go to the bathroom to wash his hands and bucky go to the kitchen   
But we start hearing coughs   
“steve are you okay?”   
“cough y-yeah im fine”  
I get a little bit worried, but maybe he was right...  
I start filling the plates with the food and Bucky and i look behind hearing more coughs  
“Steve?” Bucky asked worried  
“im- cough cough fine cough cough”   
I look at him and go to the bathroom Steve didn´t look good  
“kay go to youre room you need to rest”  
“but (y/n)..”  
“no buts get some rest i´ll go later to give you you´re food now drink you´re medicine and then sleep”  
And after that i get back to the kitchen and look atBucky who looked a bit worried   
I give him a little smile and then start putting the food in the table and then startto eat with a very awkward silence except for the music and i was still worried about Steve  
“he is going to be fine” i heard Bucky say  
“....i know...it´s just...how much time will pass until he gets a cure?”  
“dunno... butwe have to have faith”  
“...yeah...it´s true”  
“hey (y/n)?”  
“mh?”  
“can i ask you something?”  
“yeah sure”  
“...do you...remember you´re father?”   
And of course i do...but..  
“yeah why?”   
“how was him?, Steve can´t tell me about him”  
“...well he died when Steve was five i had six, and he well...i´m just glad he´s not here anymore..”  
“why?”  
“....Steve doesn´t know but... he was abussive with mom and... he was almost all the time drunk and...i had to take care of Steve..” i paused a moment  
“one time he hurt Steve so much that we had to take him to the hospital and...well.... why did you wantto know?”  
I ask him but he had a sad smile  
And he handle me a letter from some general. Thats bad news  
I start reading it and gasped...  
“does Steve know this?”  
“no....you´re the first one...not even my mom knows..”  
I start feeling bad, i could see how he had puffy eyes. I get up and go to him and hug him from his head  
“i´m so sorry” he hug me after a while and i could feel how he was trembling i look at him and tears were falling from his eyes so i kiss his forehead and put my hands in his cheeks  
“everything is going to be fine ´kay?” he look at me and give me a little smile so i smile at him to and then give him a kiss a very sweet one

“(y/n) are you there?”  
“yes yes im...here...”

Later

After we get agent sitwell and he start telling us about Hydra is in Shield we start going to the Triskelions to stop them and cause a devastation... but of course every plan has a bad part...  
Then we heard something in the roof of the car and suddendly Agent Sitwell was throw to the street and die.. after that Nat and i start getting bullets but we avoid them and when all calmed because Sam stopped the car, a guy with a metal arm get in front of us...oh shit...  
Then the car behind us star making us go front so in a desicion we all get out of the car thanks to Steve. Finally we get up and Nat start shouting to the bad guys as i get behind Steve to start running and get a gun i was throw over the bridge with him and to a bus  
“ugh...that hurts” i say  
“sorry” Steve tell me  
“it´s okay”  
After that we get out from the bus and startgetting shots but fortunaly we avoid it after a bit the winter soldier start getting in a fight with Steveand after a while of fight the WS punched Steve and get hold of him and after that throw him to the other side of the road and there was a really big space to the grass so it will be more easy to beat him..   
Without thinking i jump to the WS and we start fighting he was throwing punches but i easly avoid them i punch him and the kick him he only backed a little bit, then start to punch him to and he get a knife but i blocked his arm and get the knife buthe hold my hand with his metal one so after that i could punch him some times and finally kick him and punch him at same time sending it far away. And i could see his mask drop out. He get up and i prepare myself to attack again but he look at me  
“....James?”  
“who the hell is James?”

To Be Continued


	11. First Memorie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he remembers...or not?  
> you feel guilty but you´ll save him

“J-James?”  
“who the hell is James?”  
No way....he...he should be...i mean...  
After that Sam came and kick him but after that he look at me with widen eyes and get his gun. I think for a moment he was going to shoot me but then a missile pass close to mei look around and it was Nat so i look around again but James wasn´t there anymore. When i start noticing all around me there were some “agents” who start arresting us 

In The Truck  
“was really him?” Steve say  
“im not blind i know what i saw, it was him...and he looked like he didn´t remember me... Hydra must have done something to him”  
“yeahe because then i don´t know how is he alive...he should have like...”  
“98 years......”  
“exactly...”  
“(y/n)?”  
I look at Steve  
“everything is going to be okay” he had a sad smile  
“yeah...” then i look at Nat   
“you´re bleeding!” i look at one of the Agents  
“she´ll die if we don´t stop it”  
Then the one on the left get a electric stick and start pinting me with it  
“geez... ´kay” but then he hit the other agent and get the helmet off revealing it was Maria Hill  
“that thing was crushing my head....who is him?”

In Some Mysterious Place (a bank)  
Bucky Pov  
My head hurts. I feel strangely bad. Who was that woman?...why looking at her hurts me more.....who did she call James?...it was me?...but that´s not my name.....wait... what´s my name?....

“James!! What the hell is this?!!”

Ugh...my head really hurts...

“hey dancing could get you some girl ya know?”

“i love you too Jerk”

“of course i´ll marry you”

“sargeant Barnes”

“Bucky No!!”

“you will be the fist of Hydra”

“aaaaaaghhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Who the hell is she?, why do i remember her?, why....why...why

Plaf!

I fell my cheek start burning  
I look up to see Director Pierce

“That woman....from the bridge....who was she?  
“you meet her in a mission this week”  
“I knew her”  
“you´re work has been a gift to this country....you shape the century....and i need you to do it one more time...”  
“But i knew her”  
“wipe him” no...  
“he was out of cryo too much”  
“then wipe him and start over”  
They put me in the chair....no.....please.....  
They gave me something for the teeth  
Please....stop  
I just...want to know...

 

Who is she?....

To Be Continue


	12. First Hug in a long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you kiss, you fight and you hug  
> making promise is easy but make them happen is harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now i pass al the chapters i already had in devianart so you´ll have to wait sarry...(not sarry)

(y/n) pov  
We get out from the car and go to the building we found Fury was alive and not just that they alredy had a plan fr the triskelions  
I had to breath fresh air this was too much for me

It was so silent i was walking in the street with James...it was so strange we were so happy the day before and now... it feels like its all passing too fast first James and now me... just when will it finish?  
“doll”  
I look at him  
“yeah?”  
“let´s go to the park shall we?”  
“ ´kay”  
And we get there and sit down in the grass below a tree. It was strange because he had a suit and had all his hair full of hair gel, he look so handsome, i was next him and he was seating against the tree so i put my head in his shoulder. He only put his arm around me, he didn´t say nothing he was just...there with me....for me   
“doll”  
“mh?”  
“you can cry now” he say it so calmy... my eyes start getting full of tears and then i let them fall, and start shaking, i put my head on my hands, he start hugging me and i hug him a lot stronger and burrow myself on his neck he just kiss my head   
And i was secure about two things in that moment, i will take care of Steve...and i feel safe in James´s arms...

 

“(y/n)”  
I look around and find Steve  
I look at the forest again   
“we´re ready to go”  
“ ´kay...let´s go”

And after going we start getting in the triskelions and kick a lot of agents we get tothe speakers so Steve gave the message to everyone. Later sam get the first triskelion safe Steve get the second but then when both were coming to the third one (while i was freeing it from the agents) Sam was beatean by James...or the WS whatever....so finally when Steve get here there was none agent so we were going freely without distractions . until...we found him. He looked strange more than last time...he look empty.   
“Bucky, if you don´t let us go a lot of people will die...we can´t let that happen”  
But he stayed like that and look cold at Steve  
“don´t make me do this”  
But it stayed like that and then Steve throw his Shield but Bucky easly avoid it making Steve and Him start fighting after that i start going to the central while both fight i get the memory card and get the others go out but Steve was throw out to the other level and Bucky start shooting at me so i start running to the other side. I take my gun and look at the corner but he wasn´t there, i look at the other side and see him pointing at me so fastly i run and then jump almost getting to the other level but not just by the strange level between them.  
Then fastly start avoiding his shoots after i get to the other level he jumped all and get close to me so i start to fight to him, starting to punch him and then kick him but he avoid it after that i just continue trying to punch him but finally i get his gun and point at him. And i could feel how my hands were trembling . i was shaking too much and we were looking at each other inteanstly.  
.  
..  
...  
I can.t do it  
I won´t do it   
“i won´t shoot you James...i know you´re not yourself. And i know Hydra is the culprit of all that and i know that-“  
But he kick me and i drop the gun i look at him and he had the gun point at me.

It was clear he was going to shoot, he had cold eyes but he was....frowing?...he was...   
“James?”  
“mhg...”  
He pointed again but he was thrown to the side  
“(Y/N) hurry up!!!”  
“yes1”   
Finally i start getting up and change the memory cards  
And after doing it i get a call from Maria (more like she was talking in the intercomunicators)  
And after Steve decide to make the triskelions start shooting. The triskelion where we were was getting shoots everything was falling to much debris when i start getting down to the other level Steve was helping James with a Debris i was trying to avoid the fallings debris that were getting on my way to the guys but when i get there Bucky was punching Steve with his metal arm so i fastly jump at him  
“James stop this is not you!!”  
“SHUT UP!” he take me and trhow me behind him. And i fall...i start falling   
And i get at the water....the good thing is that i know how to swim. I avoid everything and get to mainland and resti was breathing so much, too much. And after filling my lungs with air after a while i start searching for Steve and James they should be in the triskelion or here...(hopefully) 

Then after start walking a bit i look at two figures moving it was James taking Steve at here and he was breathing.  
“James..”   
I start running at him  
“James!” he stop in his tracks and i start running stronger and get at him. He didn´t look behind, maybe he wasn´t under whatever thing they put him. So i get at him and hug him from behind   
“thanks god you´re okay” i feel how he tensed   
“leave me alone”   
“i...i won´t do that...i...we lost you one time” i feel my tears  
“i won´t lost you again” i hug him stronger, and he just breath deeply  
“please just-just let me help you, i can get you help, Steve will help you.....i will help you just please stay” i beg him... “You don´t have to be alone!”  
He relaxed so i stop hugging him and get in front of him so i look at his face, but he was looking at his feets. And he look sad   
I was going to touch his cheeks but i heard some coughs. It was Steve so fastly i get to him. And he was fine so i start going to James again but he wasn´t there  
“James!!” i start running trying to find him   
“James...”  
He was gone...again

In The Hospital   
I was going to the hospital were Steve was, i get him some music i think he will like and some books while he get well i was in his room and then i seat in a hair next to him. He was still sleep. It feel so strange being here...more like...everything...James was alive... he was alive and i should be happy but... i need to help him...in any way i can.....

It was a gray day not for me but for James. And a lot of people we´re in black, incluiding me and Steve it was so silent after a long time everyone was going incluiding James´s mom and Steve. It was clear James wasn´t good so i think he will need company. At least for a while  
“i´m going home are you coming?” Steve ask me  
I look at James  
“i´ll stay a little more, see you at home”  
“ ´kay”  
After that we we´re alone, just he, me and his father grave...  
I look at him but he was looking the grave intensly  
“ Do you wanna talk?”  
“...not too much”  
And silent again  
“it´s funny” he say  
“mh? What?”  
“ we bury an empty coffin”  
“James..”  
The worst was...that he was right. And he look so broken...and it hurt me that i couldn´t help him   
“hey...do you wanna go for something to eat?”  
“...yeah why not”  
I get the umbrella and we start walking to the restaurant   
After all we get there and we sit opposite to each other , i get the menu and start reading it but James was just seeing it there in the table. I get up and seat beside him and put my head on my shoulder.  
“..i love you” but he didn´t answer. It was hard, very hard.  
“James..i know its hard but...you can´t be like this all the time okay?..you can be sad but, i want to think i´m important for you too”  
He then hug me  
“...you´re right...i´m sorry”  
“it´s okay..after all you don´t have to be alone”  
And a week later everything was happy again, James going to our house and i helping them with the homework.  
“then finally do that” i tell them  
“how can you make it look so easy” Steve say  
“easy...it was hard to remember...and i hate that teacher”  
James start laughing and i get to the kitchen to continue cooking. After a little while the phone start rining so i get it  
“(y/n) Rogers here”   
And then all stop....  
Mom died...  
And our smiles turn off   
The only good thing was i still had James and he only say to me  
“you don´t have to be alone”

“(y/n)”   
I was looking at the vase with flowers but with Steve´s voice i look at him  
“you´re awake” i get up and get close to him with a smile  
“how are you? Do you feel well?”  
“yeah i´m okay”  
“thanks god..”  
We start talking about a lot of things and the most important James. But after all we finish talking about all   
“i decide something”  
“what?” he ask  
“i´m not going to be an agent anymore...i´m gonna take a really big vacation”  
“are you sure about it?”  
“yeah...i don´t want to regret nothing anymore”  
Then it was silent  
“that´s good. I´m happy for you”  
“really?...we won´t be seeing as much we would like”  
“it´s you´re decision, also you can always call”  
“yeah...you´re right...” i smile at him  
“be careful ´kay?” i tell him as i hug him  
“ i don´t promise nothing”  
I laugh   
“and don´t forget it. I don´t care if you´re captain america or the president you´re still my little brother”  
“ ´kay ´kay”  
“see ya soon” i tell him while getting out of the room.  
“hopefully”  
I look at my phone and see a photo of James with different clothes  
“i will find you...i promise....because you don´t have to be alone.....”

To Be Continue....


	13. First Shout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Civil War start, we meet T´Challa and rhodey also we shout a little bit at the king of wakanda hehehehe....ups...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i cant decide between this names  
> Nathan and Ryan  
> guys you can help me just put the name you like most, one comment per chapter i wont take from guest sorry..  
> (so yeah you can put nathan/Ryan in various chapters from this one on)

Romania 2016  
I was going by the streets full of people of Romania. There was so many things about this place, and i don´t know how all my investigation lead me here. How did James came here? He didn´t have passport, maybe someone help him?. I doubt but i don´t really care. But this place is so full of people it make me ask why did he come here if he wants low profile... maybe that´s his low profile?...this guys don´t have sense for this type of things. I start going by the comercial part of this city there was so much fruits vegetables and-  
PLUMS!!!! Damn i love that fruits...No! (y/n) focus you have to find James...he has to be close here...  
I start asking a woman from the tent of fruits if he had seen him, and i gave her a photo  
She tell me that she have and i ask her where he go  
And she tell me the principal street, after thank her i go there and look at all the cars going, its like trying to find a green apple between a lots of pears. After a moments of looking at my sorroundings i look a newspaper premise the man i look is with some policemans and start wondering whats happening so i get close there and try to eavesdrop them  
The guy was telling them he look at the man in the newspaper walking after that he start describing his clothes. And finally the cops go. The man get back at his work and i ask him for the most important newspaper. He gave me one and i pay him after getting a bit far from he i look at the newspaper  
Oh shit...no no no this is impossible  
“Terrorist attack on O.N.U. meeting, Winter Soldier culprit of all and alert max for everyone”  
No..... why now that i´m close to find him?!... i seat in a bench an sigh then i put my left hand on my face while re-reading the head-line.  
“i saw him” i look at one old man that was looking at my newspaper  
“e-excuse me?”  
“i saw him a moments ago, the man in the newspaper”  
“...why do you tell me this?”  
“sweetie you look sad by a guy who maybe killed a lot of people, or you are stupid or you know him”  
I look at him perplexed  
“i..i...know him....”  
“and well?”  
“well what?”  
“do you think it was him?”  
“of course not, he wouldn´t do it!”  
“mh..”  
Why i´m even talking at him?...  
“he go that way”  
He points me at my right, and then i look at the man  
“...why didn´t you tell the police?”  
“the people do anything for news, i don´t believe the newspaper”  
I smile  
“thank you!”  
I start running that way and go avoiding all the people.after a while i look every way but i don´t find him. Obviously how could i? There was too much people. I start looking at the streets with car nothing special, cars, cars, people, a girl at the center of the highway.cars,wait what?!  
I look again and there is a little girl in the highway not only that a truck was coming her way and it look like he wasn´t stoping. Hurriedly i start running at there but i knew i wasn´t going to make it so close and so far...  
But then someone get the girl fastly and avoid the truck. I stared perplexed i get to the other side of the street and look at the man who get the girl so fast, he had a cap and a red shirt with a black and brown sweater i try to look at his face but there is too much people getting in the way and i can´t see. Then fastly the man look at his right and then at his left  
“James...” it was him, and he was going fast...again..  
I start running and he enters a building i try to go but when i enter there is only a man in the counter and behind a lot of keys  
“exscuse me have you seen this man?”  
i gave him the photo  
“no never”  
“are you sure?”  
“miss else you buy an apartment or you get out of here”  
I put a hundred dolar in the count  
“where did he go?”  
“607”  
“thanks!”  
I start running to the stairs  
607 huh...it would be funny if it was 107...and ironic...  
I get at the apartment and heard voices  
“i don´t do that anymore”  
James! I get my hand on the doorknob  
“well the people that think you did it are coming right here, and they´re not planing on taking you alive”  
Shit i can heard people coming up here  
“oh are you fucking kiding me?!” i shout while i open the door  
They both look at me  
“(y/n)? What are you doing here?” Steve say  
“same thing as you” i close the door and put a chair to block it “we have to get out of here soon”  
Then suddenly there was a granade that go to James but he kick it and Steve put his shield against it so it didn´t explode, then it came a swat agent and try to punch me but i could easily punch him and leave him on the ground after that James was going to the other door but Steve stop him  
“Bucky Stop you will kill someone!!”  
They then have a little fight and James punch the floor  
“i won´t”  
He gets a Backpack and then throw it at some other building after that i get in a fight with other agent and Bucky throwed Steve at other agent so while Steve get up James get to the doorand start fighting with agents after that i get out  
“the target is escaping the target” but i get his communicator and smash it hehe hulk smash..  
After that i see Steve getting out of the apartment and fighting agents (more than before...are they infinity?!) when i finally get at the floor in which James was. Steve was already there not only that when i get there Steve was backing away and then he run and jump i look at where he get and all i could ask myself was “ do the super soldier have some super jump or something?” because thats nothing normal....not like we we´re normal....

After a moments of thinking i decide it was better if i get in a vehicle it was safer and i don´t think they will stay in a roof of- is that a guy in a cat suit?!! But...what the hell??!!! Agh doesn´t matter, i fastly get down then get out of the building i start going where the other building was and see Steve running to a highway below him after, a little while i get there too and i almost get a punch from a motorbike. The guy look at me really confused so i get close to him fast  
“i really really need your bike!”  
“....aren´t you captain´s america sister?”  
“.....yes....yes i am...”

Moments passed and then i was going to a very fast speed and avoiding all the cars but in a moment all of them stoped damn.. i go by the other highway (good idea (y/n) go by the road opposite direction).... after a while i could see the guy in a cat black rolling by the highway and not much forward James too then i could see Steve and after getting there i could see Tony in a Grey armor. I get there in the bike and stop while the others one we´re getting up. I get out of the bike and let it parked.  
And from a moment to other we we´re surrounded by the Swat team  
Steve looked like trying to protect James oh god..  
“ congratulations cap now you´re a criminal”  
Oh shit  
Then the cat guy get his helmet off and reveals a Black guy i think im a little lost here but Steve doesn´t look like that

Later...in a car....a goverment car....with police handcuff...and also next to the black cat guy (not black just because he is, but because his costume..his..metal custome...crazy people everywhere)

“....so...how are goign things since i go?...apart of this..” i asked at Steve and Sam who where behind me  
“oh you know the normal, fight versus a killer robot destroyer of humanity” Sam tells me  
Oh...Ultron...the guy uh...the thing from sokovya  
“oh thats...cool...”  
“also we have Jarvis in a plastic person”  
“ahh...uh?”  
“long story for later”  
“o...kay”  
“and oh right we have this girl Wanda from sokovia she have supercool powers”  
“that powers killed innocents” the guy next to me say  
And there was silence...very....very akward silence  
“well...sorry but innocent people dies all the time...in this very moment theres people all over the world dying and we aren´t getting angry by that right? No..just the family and friends”  
“no if they´re you´re people”  
Oh shit...no way now i remember...this guy is the prince from wakandia? No wait...it was ...Wakandla?...ah Wakanda right...oh shit....damn....fuck...i just literally Defy a prince...or is a King now? Oh damn i don´t know but still i can´t let that go.  
“well yes maybe now the perspective changed but still...innocent peoples dies not fault of no one”  
“tell that t my father who was killed by the Winter soldier”  
In the back seats-.....Whispering  
“oh-ho...that hit a nerve”  
“Sam...damn you´re right about it get you´re ears covered”  
Back in front  
That hit my nerves  
“okay listen here you damn guy i don´t care you´re a king or a prince or royalty guy, the winter soldier didn´t do that you know why?! Well because i have been following him searching him and he never ever passed by the O.N.U you know why i know that? Easy he wouldn´t do it, first off!! Why would someone do something when he was living pacefuly?! Hum??!! By no reason!!! He won´t do it!! That´s something Stupid and believe me. HE. IS. NOT. STUPID. So the only thing i can think now is that someone must have done something to make all of us think that it was him. He literally doesn´t have Money so tell me how the hell did he get bombs? Hum?!! He couldn´t!! Did you see his clothes?! There is no way he had the clothes for the work!! But i tell you something if someone here is Stupid thats you! You don´t know nothing about him and now you´re telling he´ll do it, well guess what men?!! It wasn´t his fucking fault have Fall from a Train and get abducted by Hydra and get brainwashed over and over and over AND OVER AGAIN during 70 fucking years forgetting about me and also killing innocent people against his will. And i tell you something if he could have avoid every death the winter soldier caused even if that mean he will died he will do it!! But he can´t oh no sir that he can´t so now he is living a fucking hell every fucking night and day remembering every fucking time he killed someone having his awareness full. He is HURT, he is BROKEN but you know something i still love that fucking man!!! In the forties and now and i don´t give a shit what the Winter soldier did because James and the Winter Soldier are not the same person and now all that was left was that man broken and hurt and he needs someone to helping him and that person is ME he like it or not”  
After all i said to him i start breathing hardly by my nose and looking at him intensly in every moment. He just looked at me and after a moment i seat on my part of the seat looking through the window letting my tears be free. I was damn right...i will help him he like it or not. No matter what....

Backseats again  
"ugh...my ears hurt" said Sam  
"told you" Steve said

To Be Continued....


	14. First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CIVIL WARRRRRRR  
> AIRPORT BATTLE

We all get to the Goverments instalations there was so much people and i get my handcuff gone by an agent when i look at the people i could look that agent that was helping Steve two years ago. Yep this is going from bad to worst.  
I look behind me there he was...in a cage...they´re treating him like an animal......wait... why he doesn´t have his sweater? Now a sweater is a problem? What the hell is going on with this people?. i want to free him but in this moments thats not a good idea. They tell us to go to a room filled with people  
“consequences? Of course theres gonna be consequences, yeah you can write that down” i look at Tony  
“hi Tony”  
“why do i see you only when you get in troubles?”   
“good to see you too”  
“theyre not gonna give me back the shield right?” Steve asked   
“technically is from the goverment” Nat say while going with Tony   
“the wings too”  
“thats cruel”  
Then Steve start talking with Tony i didn´t know about what but it must be serious because it looked like they were going to shout and- oh there it is shouting then finally we get inside it look like the psychologist finally get here and was asking questions to James  
“let´s start with the questions, Mr. Barnes?”  
There was silence  
“Mr. Barnes?”  
“...my name is Bucky”  
Godness...does..does he remember? How i call him? Or or he only remeber Steve this is so confuse......well everyone called him Bucky maybe that was the common...thing...  
And suddendly al the lights go out  
“Steve?”  
Then i think....the pshycologist...  
“Shit!!”  
I start running to the floor where he was i feel i was gonna get there late but still!  
I finally get therebut there was only silence  
“hello?!....James?! are you in there?!!” c´mon i have to find-  
...  
.....  
.......  
.........  
...........  
.............  
...............  
.................  
ugh....my head hurts....  
I look around and i was in a improvised bed...  
“ugh....Steve?!...Sam?!”  
After a while Steve came where i was...  
“hey are you feeling well?”  
“if feeling like i just fall from the last floor of empire state is feeling well...then yes”  
“more like getting hit by a metal arm”  
Metal arm.....James!!  
“where is him?!”   
“(y/n) calm down”  
“Steve! Where. Is. Him?.”  
He looked a little bit shocked but i haven´t even talk to him propely...  
“next room”  
I try to get up (because it looks like i was sleep in a couch) but Steve stops me  
“if you say i´m too hurt to get up i swear i-“  
“no is not that.. how to say it? Uh... He... he doesn´t remember you”  
And it that moment...   
My heart stopped  
“w-what? He...he doesn´t remember me?”  
“well... he does remember you´re my sister and things from the 40´s but... he doesn´t remember you and he..are....... well... together”  
I stared at nothing  
“you okay?”  
“yeah just... surprised...”  
He then go close to me and hug me and i start sniffing a bit but don´t let my tears go out... i have done it to much and now i have to be strong...  
“he will remember im sure about it”  
“....thanks”  
I clean myself a bit and then go with Steve he told me he had to get some things we get out and there was a blue beatle and inside where Sam and James i get inside behind Steve who was going to drive.  
“how did you get this car?”  
“in fact is my car” Sam told me  
“i had to get another after the other was crashed and it didn´t have the steering wheel “ he say a little bit mad but...it was funny in some way. After a while i start looking at James he looked calm but at same time troubled.   
I just wish everything can be normal again.....

After a little trip we get under a bridge and found Sharon Carter there waiting hell Steve does get the most cool and strange girlfriends... well they weren´t techinally a couple but come on man it can be seen miles away they like each other... hell... its strange... dunno why but i think Steve will go to hell... dunno why..  
Then finally we get parked and Steve get out to start talking to Sharon  
“could you move up?” James asked Sam  
“no” hell i wanted to laugh but this is not moment for that... but it was really funny... very funny, i go to the left so he had some space to move, and he did   
“thanks” it was a little more like a whisper... and it was the fisrt thing he have said to me in all this time... too much time. And i just give him a sad smile... i think... maybe... i cant se my smiles so is rare...  
I finally look fordward and what i found? Steve and Sharon.... under a bridge K-I-S-S-I-N-G hell i wanted to say that...focus (y/n) this is not time for that.  
Then we get to an airport where i found Clint and a girl.. hum.. she is the one from the newspaper it was...Wanda maybe?... damn... i should read newspaper more frecuently.  
We get out and found out a guy named Scott i dunno what he can do but if he helps well... better for us.  
We found the airport was evacuating so James, Sam and me go for a route that maybe no one will see but after a while we suddenly found a guy in a red suit  
“what the hell is that?” James asked  
“now everyone wants to get attention” Sam Shouted  
And he..or it? Kicked Sam, James tried to punch him but he stopped it  
“you have a metal arm? Thats awesome dude!”   
Tha hell? Is that a kid?... Tony make a kid come here and fight with us what the hell?!!  
I then throw some electro uh... electro something and he fastly start going from a place to other and start fighting with Sam and finally stop in a part of the roof James easily throw him something but he avoid it and thorw it back... hell that kid is strong...i start running so could get to the final of the route and get out of here soon but that kid trapped Sam  
“this thing get out of you?”   
He told something...i dont quite understand...  
“listen kid i don´t know if you have been in a fight before but usually you don´t talk on it”  
“ kay my mistake” he throw himself to him but James was faster and get in front and both fall and the kid trap them on webspider?  
“listen guys i only have this work for a day and Mr. Stark wants me to do this right so... i´m sorry” but suddenly RedWing get him and throw him through the window... wow there is a lot of throwing here.  
“you couldn´t do that earlier?” James say while i get down from the stairs  
“.....I hate you”  
Seriously why do this two make me want to laugh?  
I finally get to them and help James with the... web? Hell i dunno what the hell this is it  
“You don´t heplp me?” Sam asked me  
“you hate him i hate you”   
“great” he mumble but then i help him out and do our way out and find the guys 

And after a really boring fight that it doesn´t have nothing to do with the Story but i love 2 parts of it...

while i was “fighting with T´Challa   
i look at him  
“he didn´t kill you´re father”  
“then why did he run?”  
“dunno man when a lot of people is trying to kill you, you don´t-”  
I punch him and kick him   
“run?!” i could see James fighting with the spider boy and then getting Steve Shields and throwing it again   
“we have to distract the flying ones, you run to the jet”   
Steve say throught the communicator to James while i was getting close to him  
“no, you dont have to run at the jet, both of you run” Sam Told him   
And we where hidding behind some boxes  
“he´s right if we want to win some of us has to lose”   
I told Steve while i look at James profundly on his eyes  
“(y/n)?”  
i go and hug him i know he was surprised so i take his cheeks between my hands and kiss him and then fastly start running to the battle again.

And after that i take some of the cars Wanda make smash Tony, i fastly start following Tony, Rhodey and Sam who were flying trying to chase the plane Steve and James where in. And suddendly i see something going down  
“Sam what happened?!”  
“Vision shoot Rhodey in the reactor”  
Oh are you fucking kidding me?!  
I try to get close and use that strange sensor i steal Tony some years ago and put it in my eye so it calculate the fall and give me the point so i literally make something to make the car still driving while i get my gadgets and then i pass the target point so i jump and make a “little” bomb explode and make a really big marshmallow... yeah marshmallow and after some moments i could see rhodey fall in it and fastly i get there  
“you okay there?!”  
“....my body hurts.... i smell sweet”  
“its a big marshmallow...”  
“you kidding right”  
“i could eat this if you want a proof.... but i think i would die....”  
Then i heard Tony coming and i throw myself at the marshmallow... my back hurts and my legs sure have a bruise or two.... and i was really tired...  
“(y/n) thank yo-“  
“you wanna thank me? There´s a car driving without stop.... explode it and we are even”   
He then fastly go away...  
“hey.....aren´t you Steve´s Sister?”  
“hell why does everyone say that?! HE is MY brother im the older one you know?!”  
“not what history book says...your 3 years less than him”  
“..... i fucking hate History...”

And a lot of hours later the guys (And Wanda) and I get in The Raftbut lets be honest they just put a cool name to a prision so is not like the other ones... and her i thought the first one was going to be a villian.. or well maybe we are form the point of view...  
And then it happened Tony was visiting or something like that

Music from the 40´s everyone was becoming crazy and i was like stoic.... i loved that song in its time  
“i didn´t think i will die hearing such awful music...” Scott say   
“it could be worse” Clint say  
“how?” Sam asked  
“you could be in a theater hearing opera”  
“well maybe if the opera-“ Sam was  
“in your anniversary....” Clint told before he could end  
“thats cold....and sad...”Scott say  
“it could be a lot worse”  
They all look at me, i was silent so doesn´t surprise me   
“how?” Clint asked   
“you would have been waiting 70 years compromised and still don´t get married oh and 70 years in Ice”  
There was silence  
“i retract that is literally Cold AND sad” Scott say  
I start giggling

And finally Tony get inside and start talking with everyone   
Until he get to me   
“how is him?”  
“he´s fine... just a broken rib thats all” he told me  
“mh...good... at least someone is fine”  
“listen (y/n)”  
“no, listen you Stark, i don´t care about what you say. You didn´t even let us explain why we did what we did, you know as much as i do, he didn´t do it, he couldn´t. A crazy Nazy organitazion take him against his will during 70 years and they trate him as a criminal”  
“well Technically-“  
“i don´t fucking care about your technically, it wasn´t him!! Final point”  
“ okay okay....i just...i was wrong okay? I messed up and you´re right. But there is only one way to fix it... let me help them”  
“Why would i believe that?”  
“because i found the real psychologist that it was going to do the test to your boyfriend”  
I stay silent  
“....Fiancee....and you have to promise you will go as a friend, no attack to them”  
“i promise”

And i regret that decision...

A day or so later Steve came to save us and we get to Wakanda it looks like T´Challa is on our side...god now i hate myself for shouting at him.... i was angry... he will understand right?.... the hell is coming...

To Be Continued


	15. First Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being free is not so good when confroanting your fears are next.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah....sorry xD

We get to Wakanda, there was like a welcoming crew, it looks like Wakanda have some really strange manners but in some way....they are relaxing in some strange way. But hey its better than to be the most wanted person in 117 countries.....so being welcomed in a place where you literally shout at the king and fight him.... it makes you feel bad, i need to apologize.... wow... seventy years ago i wouldn´t have say that... this really changed me....a lot.  
We start moving with the help of one woman guiding us all to differents rooms where we would stay.  
We had to stop it looks like she had an important call. So Steve and i stay behind  
“Steve, where is James?”  
“he´s...well he...um”  
“your very bad lying to me,...what are you both doing?”  
“well he is-“  
“Mr. Rogers the session is ready to start just 2 days to decide if Mr. Barnes want or not to go”  
“is he going to a psychologist?” i asked  
“he´s going under cryo” she told....  
And it went silent and i look at Steve  
“HE WHAT??!!”

Later in a room  
“get in back is the most stupid thing he could have ever done!! He doesn´t understand that its not important?! Why he decided that was a good idea?!!”  
“i think is because he felts guilty”  
“he haven´t done something bad!!!”  
“(y/n) i know is hard but listen he did that things, not on purpose... but he did it and you like it or not he decide thats dangerous for all of us.... he doesn´t want to hurt someone and he thinks thats the best and for being honest i think so too...”  
I look at him some moments and then look down  
“why both of you wants to be the heroes?...” i sit on the carpeted floor and get my head go to the bed  
I let myself cry but not sobbing....not yet at least...  
“(y/n)?”  
I sobbed...  
“you know....when he died...snif....i thought everything was over, no more dream life, no marriage, kids...nothing.... so i tought....i tought that i should at least do something like he did....and when the plane crash was coming i only think about getting back with him. But we wake up in this time.... and being realistic... i would have prefered to die in that moments...”  
“(y/n)...”  
“but then.... he was alive...Alive Steve... i was happy for 1 second and then realised he was a bad guy.... thats why i didn´t shoot at him... it wasn´t his fault.... and i realised some weeks ago....that all he wanted to do was reedem himself.... he helped people, that all they cared was going to some place but he didn´t care....he helped them and....snif...he IS suffering... traumas, memories....Nightmares... and now this?! Snif.... he doesn´t deserve this... if he hadn´t have fallen from that train maybe...maybe all this would be different...and we can´t change it but.... he didn´t wish for this.... he was a good person all his life.... just like you!. Fighting for what was right, defending the others......snif...”

Steve get close and sit beside me  
“things happen for a reason....maybe because he will have something better”  
He look at me  
“a love that will never stop”  
He smiles at me and hug me  
After a moments i start crying a lot and hug him  
“he doesn´t deserve it!...”  
“i know...”  
And i cry like i never cried in all my life.....maybe he has to be the one crying but.... sometimes people who care about someone so much cry more....

The next day i get myself and decide that i won´t let him go in cryo...at least not without his memories about us.....no matter what!!  
I was walking by the hallways with a determinated look and finally get to his room i was going to knock but stop myself....i never tought about what to tell him..... and what if he is angry?....or sad?... or just don´t want to talk?...maybe i should have think this better....

i just put a foot to the right to get back from where i came when suddenly the door get open  
it was James  
“(y/n)?”  
“oh uh....hi!...i just...we´re passing by and tought...you will need.....company...”  
Silence  
“well um....Bye!!”  
I try to go walking to the other side but i get stopped by the wrist, so i get around and finally saw it... he didn´thave his metal arm...  
“can we talk?” he said with a face of regreting, like he was a kicked puppy....  
“..o-okay...”  
I get inside of the room, wow in fact was very confortable.  
He gets at the kitchen so i follow him he had coffee already made and was drinking from a mug.  
“soooo....what you wanted to talk about?”  
“well first off...the airport”  
Oh shit....i totally forgot i had kiss him....damn!  
I get the other mug and sit myself with both hands on the mug.  
“so...” he cleared his troat “about the kiss....”  
I drink coffee  
“why did you do it?”  
“it´s....complicated”  
He nodded trying to understand the information.....  
“can i ask you something personal?”  
“yeah sure..”  
There was silence for a few moments while he was drinking his coffee.  
“are we- i mean we were dating?”  
My heart got small by that  
“why the question?”  
“i have...this dream sometimes and we are in a tent or something and.. we are...together in a bed.. naked i think, but then there is a part where you are angry and...i just.. thought we dated because it looked like we break up, but then you kiss me in the airport”  
“oh...i see”  
So he hadn´t forgot...totally  
“were we dating?”  
I got silence, how is supossed i answer that?!! Yes? Yes James we were not only that we are engaged oh wait! We still are!!....dumb...  
“(y/n)?”  
I get out from my mind and look at him  
“sorry sorry i...spaced out”  
“i noticed that....can you answer please?”  
I look at him, he is serious.  
“.........No, Bye”  
I get up fastly and go to the door, i only opened to get it closed again”  
James was serious, like really serious  
“why don´t you want to answer?”  
“i have my reasons”  
“we were dating right?”  
“i need to go” i try to open it but is futile  
“answer me (y/n)!!”  
I look at him  
“i need to know!”  
I look at him, in his eyes his wonderful eyes... and i feel mines starting to tear up  
“(y/n)?”  
i snif  
“y-yes”  
He looks at me and then at the floor i breath in and out  
“we still are”  
He looks at me fastly  
“we are?”  
“snif..yes...but...not dating dating....more like...snif..”  
“(y/n)...”  
“snif...we are engaged”  
The only sound its my sobs  
“......really?”  
“snif..y-y-yes” i was letting all my tears flow like a cascade.  
The steps are easy to hear and suddendly im in his arms, so much time, so long. The last time he did it....he was gone...  
I hug him back and cry for as long as i need it, there wasn´t time....but i was happy to be with him in that moments...

To Be Continued!


End file.
